


Five times Sirius stole Remus' clothes and one time it was the other way around

by Awkward_bean_sky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5+1 Things, Background Relationships, Clothing, Fluff, Multi, Sharing Clothes, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_bean_sky/pseuds/Awkward_bean_sky
Summary: Five times Sirius stole Remus' clothes and one time it was the other way around.OrSirius loves stealing his boyfriend's clothes
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 163





	Five times Sirius stole Remus' clothes and one time it was the other way around

1.

James, Peter and Sirius were already in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. Remus was running late because he still needed to return a book to the library.

"Did you do the potions essay, Padfoot?", James asked to which Sirius just let out a bark of laugh.

"Please, Prongs, you know I didn't. We were in detention all afternoon yesterday and I was busy afterwards", he said between shoving forkfuls of bacon into his mouth, wagging his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

It always made Peter uncomfortable, made James laugh and Lily would roll her eyes at him. 

The conversation about homework continued for a while, Sirius and James trying to bribe Peter into letting them copy, by offering him chocolate frogs and sugar quills.

The conversation didn't continue for long, before Remus came into the great hall, wearing one of his sweaters and looking very much not amused. "Sirius, I think you have something that belongs to me", he said as soon as he spotted his friends, arms crossed over his chest.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my dear Moony", Sirius replied, trying to look innocent, but failing due to the grin on his face.

The brunette raised an eyebrow at him and looked him over, slowly, as if that would explain anything. When no reply came, he groaned and facepalmed.

"My shirt, Pads. I need it back", he mumbled.

Sirius looked down at himself, looking surprised, like he hadn't been realized that the shirt he was wearing was two sizes too big. "Whoops, must've grabbed the wrong one this morning. You really should keep your clothes together", he said, grinning even more.

Remus looked like he was about to murder someone, preferably Sirius, and pulled his boyfriend up by the collar. "You're getting changed. Now", he said while dragging him out of the Great Hall.

"See you later, boys!", yelled the black haired to their friends, mischievous glint in his eyes, like this had been his plan all along, which it probably had been.

2.

It was well known how much Remus loved his sweater collection. It was even more well known, how much Sirius loved his boyfriend's sweater collection and took every chance possible to steal one of them.

Remus was digging through his trunk after not being able to locate his favorite cream coloured sweater in his closet as well as Sirius' closet. 

"What are you looking for, mate?", James asked from his bed, not looking up from his homework, but seemingly annoyed at the never ending search.

"I can't find my cream coloured sweater anywhere", huffed the brunette as he resurfaced out of his trunk.

James hummed, scribbling something down, before replying. "I think I saw Padfoot sneaking off with it earlier, while you were taking a nap", he said.

Remus groaned and got up from the floor, hip and knees cracking in the progress. "That little bitch", he muttered as he made his way to the door. He would never admit it, but he actually liked seeing Sirius in his sweaters, practically drowning and looking way too happy.

And James had been correct indeed. Sirius was sitting by one of the big common room windows, in a too big sweater, smoking a cigarette and looking content. 

He let out a sigh and walked over. "Seriously?", he asked as he leaned against the wall next to the window, looking at his boyfriend with a soft smile.

"Oh, I'm always serious, Moony", came the reply, accompanied by a laugh.

The brunette just rolled his eyes, stealing the cigarette Sirius had tucked behind his ear and lighting it with an offered match. 

"I have the feeling you just want an excuse to get out of your clothes while I'm present", he mused.

Sirius laughed again, stubbing out his cigarette and turning to face the taller boy. "Like I would need an excuse", he said with a grin. "But, it's definitely more fun this way."

3\. 

Sirius sat in one of the big armchairs of the common room, huddled underneath a blanket and reading one of the muggle books he had lent from Lily. 

It was peaceful. A few students played gobstones by the fireplace while three sixth years were studying at one of the big tables in the far back. A few others were just passing through on their way to their dormitories. 

It was peaceful until Remus came walking down the stairs leading to their dormitory. His eyes immediately sat on Sirius and he marched over.

"This is going too far, Black", he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good evening to you too, Remus", replied the black haired, putting his book aside and observing his boyfriend with a smile. "May I ask what I have supposedly done?"

"Stealing my shirts and sweaters is one thing and I can live with that, but this one went too far!", said the brunette eyes narrowing. "You stole my fucking duck socks."

Sirius laughed a bit, shaking his head. "I did not steal your duck socks", he said calmly.

"If you didn't steal them, show me your feet", Remus continued. When Sirius didn't do as asked, he leaped at him, trying to wrestle the blanket away.

Remus was by no means strong, but he used his height advantage and eventually managed to pull the blanket away to reveal duck sock clad feet. 

"I fucking knew it", he yelled, grabbing his boyfriend's ankles and starting to pull the socks off. "You thief! Give me back my socks!"

They fought a bit more, until Remus managed to get the first sock off and they stumbled to the floor.

"Do I even wanna know what happened?", Lily asked after walking into the room and spotting the two of them on the floor.

"Sirius is a sock thief", Remus yelled at the same time as Sirius yelled "Remus is stealing my socks."

Lily just shook her head, soft smile on her face and left the two to their sock fight.

4.

"Sirius, Remus, hurry up! We're going to be late for Hogsmade again", yelled James from the door leading to the stair case. He was impatiently tapping his foot, checking his pocket watch every couple of seconds, as if to prove a point.

"I can't find my stupid coat", replied Remus from the depths of his trunk, clothes and books strewn everywhere on the floor. "I could swear I put it in here just yesterday."

Just then the bathroom door was unlocked and Sirius entered, hair combed to utter perfection, wearing a very worn out, old leather coat that looked all to familiar.

"Hey, that's mine!", protested Remus as he saw his eyes landed on his boyfriend.

Sirius looked smug as he walked over to his own closet. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Moony. You can have my coat", he said, pulling out a long, dark grey mantel. "It's warmer and your hands always get cold, so this really is good for both of us."

By this point, Remus knew better than to argue and just accepted the coat he had been offered, shrugging it on in a swift motion. It was slightly too small, but it definitely was warmer.

"It looks great on you", whispered Sirius, wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. 

Remus hummed softly, wrapping his arms around the other's slim waist and kissing him more deeply.

"Merlin, we don't have time for this!", yelled James as he yanked Sirius back by the collar. "Lily is gonna kill us if we're late again."

Sirius stumbled over his feet as he was dragged backwards, trying to get free, while Remus rolled his eyes, amused by the scene.

5\. 

Sirius bounded down the stairs, shirtless and taking three at a time. He jumped over the last few and as soon as he reached the common room, he hid behind the sofa Marlene, Dorcas, Lily, Peter and James were sitting on.

"I never was here", he whispered to his friends, who were all staring at him with varying degrees of confusion (Peter and Dorcas), amusement (Marlene and Lily) and disappointment (James).

It didn't take long for Remus to rush down the stairs as fast as he was able to. Which, wasn't very fast with his bad hip and his usual limp. Unlike Sirius, he was fully clothed and holding a piece of clothing in his hand. His gaze wandered over the room, until he spotted his friends.

"Where is he?", asked the brunette, not even trying to specify who he was talking about, since everyone already knew either way. James and Lily both pointed behind the sofa, while Marlene tried to protect Sirius by pointing towards the door.

Remus walked around the sofa, putting his hands on the hips and looking down at the boy who crouched there. Sirius looked up at him, with an expression that read 'caught'

"Sirius Black, you're a fucking pig!", exclaimed Remus, throwing a pair of boxers at him. "Not even my pants are safe from you. Now go and get the fuck changed."

Sirius picked up his own underwear, grin on his face and sprinted back up the chairs, but not before excessively winking at his boyfriend.

Remus just rolled his eyes and followed him back up the stairs, wanting to make sure that he actually changed.

"Do I even wanna know how Sirius got ahold of Remus' underwear?", Lily asked, staring after the couple.

"I know how and no, you really don't want to know", replied James with a sigh, rubbing his nose bridge. "They don't know how a silencing charm works."

Lily looked disturbed while Marlene nearly died with laughter.

+1.

Lily and Remus were on their way to the Quidditch pit, arms linked together, surrounded by a big group of students. They wanted to watch today's Ravenclaw against Gryffindor match. Or rather watch Gryffindor kick some ass.

Lily had gotten Marlene to braid her hair, it nearly went down to her mid back and looked beautiful. She was wearing red lipstick and yellow eyeshadow and she had stolen one of James' huge Quidditch hoodies.

Remus had pinned his hair back with a few hairpins and was sporting one of Sirius' Quidditch jersey as well as one of his scarfs. The jersey was a bit too small, but it really didn't bother Remus, because it smelled nice and was warm.

They cheered for their boyfriend's, loud enough that their voices were hoarse by the end of the match. Gryffindor had won once again. The students ran onto the pitch, Remus and Lily a bit behind because the boy couldn't walk as fast.

As soon as James spotted the two of them coming close, he grabbed Sirius and pulled him away from the crowd. He wrapped his girlfriend into a hug and kissed her deeply.

"Isn't that my jersey?", Sirius asked, walking up to Remus and wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck, planting a kiss onto his lips. 

"Yeah, maybe it is. Revenge for all the times you've stolen my clothes. Oh and it also looks better on me", Remus replied, wrapping his arms around the smaller boys waist, kissing him once again.

"Hmm, I sure hope hope I can get you out of that before the party starts", Sirius whispered, breath tickling Remus' ear, making him shiver.

Remus blushed softly and grinned. "I surely won't mind at all."


End file.
